


And as the World comes to an End (I'll be Here to Hold Your Hand)

by PrettyPeary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, fluffy fluff, hurt!Lena Luthor, lena needs a hug, oh look another assassination attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPeary/pseuds/PrettyPeary
Summary: Lena is just going about her day when an assassination attempt gets in the way, again. Supercorp fluff in which Kara is overprotective and Lena thrives on it.





	And as the World comes to an End (I'll be Here to Hold Your Hand)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting open on my computer half written for months and we are FINALLY here! It started out as 2k words and then I rewrote the whole thing and it was suddenly almost 7k, oops.

Lena arrives to her office the same way she always does, with enough confidence and coffee to easily take down a conference room full of middle-aged business men still stuck on her last name. Jess greets her the same way everyday, with her tablet in hand walking with Lena into her office. “Good morning Miss Luthor.”

“Good morning Jess, what’s all on the docket for today?” Lena rounds her desk, setting coffee to one side of it and powering up her computer as she sits down.

Jess doesn’t even need to look down at the schedule pulled up on the tablet, “Your first appointment with the new investor from Starlabs isn’t for another hour. After that you have two other meetings before lunch with Miss Danvers.”

Opening her email, and different documents regarding the first meeting Lena looks toward her assistant, “If that last meeting runs more than five minutes long please step in and remind me of the time.” Lena is determined to not be late for lunch with her girlfriend. Sometimes it can’t be helped but today Lena can help it. She’d just seen Kara that morning when she’d woken up beside her, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be excited to see her again at lunch.

Jess looks at her with a knowing smirk, “Of course, and then we can go over your afternoon schedule when you get back from lunch. If you need anything pushed later this afternoon just let me know.”

Lena blushes slightly, God her assistant knew her well. “Thank you Jess that will be all. Let me know when the representative from Starlabs arrives.”

Jess simply nods, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep breath Lena begins diving into the quarterly reports sitting in a pile in front of her. They all show an overall trend in the positive direction. Eventually, her board might realize the decisions she was making were actually stabilizing the company and making it substantially more valuable. Maybe if her family could lay off for a couple months she wouldn’t have to have an emergency board meeting to calm their egos every time they tried to kill her.

Sitting in her third meeting of the morning Lena was fully engrossed in it when Jess poked her head into the office. “Miss Luthor, it your next appointment is waiting.”

Glancing the clock Lena was almost surprised at how quickly the morning had gone by. “Thank you Jess.” Turning her attention toward the man in front of her Lena cuts the meeting short, shaking his hand and leading him toward the door. Is he a little put out? Yes. Is he lucky to have gotten this long of an appointment? Also yes.

Once the elevator doors closed behind him Lena turns toward her office grabbing her purse from behind her desk before sweeping past Jess’s desk toward the other elevator that Jess had called for her. Thanking her as she walks Jess follows her toward the elevator, “Miss Luthor, I took the liberty of pushing your first appointment after lunch back by a half hour.”

Lena turns once she’s inside the elevator smiling kindly at her assistant, “Thank you Jess you’re too good to me.” The other woman ducks her head at the compliment as the doors closed.

Walking through the lobby and into the street Lena takes a breath of fresh (well the city version of fresh) air and sets off toward the café she and Kara planned to meet at. Catching sight of her gorgeous girlfriend sitting in their favorite window spot Lena feels her shoulders relax at the simple sight of her home. Kara had always had that effect in some sense, but since they’d finally gotten their heads out of their asses and admitted their feelings to each other that effect had multiplied.

Crossing the street Lena enters the café, making a beeline for Kara, watching her face light up when she saw her. Leaning down Lena brushing a kiss across Kara’s lips before sitting across from her and putting her phone on silent in her purse. Lunch passes in a blur of comfortable and relaxing conversation which Lena loves, throughout though she had to keep an eye on the clock until she absolutely had to go back to work or miss the appointments Jess had already pushed back. Kara insists on walking her back to L-corp, frankly Lena doesn’t put up much of a fight, with their fingers tangled together. With a kiss goodbye Lena goes into the lobby and Kara turns toward Catco.

Because Jess had emailed her the information about the first afternoon meeting, which she looked at on the elevator ride, Lena was overly concerned when she wasn’t at her desk. Jess is only human, and needs to use the bathroom at some point.

When she opens the door to her office though, that’s when Lena notices something is wrong. The lights are off. Jess doesn’t turn them off in the middle of the day, or ever really. Lena shoves her hand inside her purse, grabbing for her taser just as the first assailant grabs her around the chest, trapping her elbows to her sides and clamping the other hand over her mouth and nose. Shifting the taser in her hand she moves as much as his grip on her elbows allows. Just enough to shove the taser into his thigh and unleash electricity into his body. He drops like a brick, twitching on the ground as his body struggles to regain control of itself.

Lena doesn’t have time to collect herself before a second assailant steps out of the shadows, knocking the taser from her hand with enough force to throw her off balance and spin her around toward him. Pressing his opportunity he roundhouse kicks her in the stomach, completely knocking the wind out of her and throwing her on her back. Lena was trying to get a little air back into her lungs when he rams his heel into the same spot again. She tries to curl into herself, tries to curl away from him but he is immediately there. Now standing over her, one foot on either side of her hips, she watches him through tears in her eyes as she struggles to get air into her lungs, watches him kneel down before bringing his arm back and punching her across the face. Beyond the pain of the punch itself, the momentum of it carries her head back into the office floor. Hard.

Lena’s vision flickers but she still feels his fingers close around her neck and begin to squeeze on her pulse points. She tries to buck her hips to get him off, tries to pry his fingers away but he’s just too goddamn strong. Just as the spots in her vision become bigger she hears something land on her balcony and smiles wanly at her attacker through the pain. Not a second later the weight from her chest and her throat is gone but Lena is still choking, trying to get air into her lungs. She hears a crash against the back wall but doesn’t pay it any mind, trying desperately to force her lungs to remember what they were literally made to do.

Her vision isn’t getting any better, in fact it’s definitely getting worse. Gentle hands are cupping the sides of her face and Lena gets one look at her girlfriend above her with golden curls hanging down and blue eyes bright with concern and there’s that crinkle that Lena loves to gently smooth away with her thumb. She can see Kara’s lips moving but can’t understand what she’s saying and before Lena can do more than squint up at her girlfriend, her vision begins to tunnel and everything goes dark.

Lena wakes up to the steady beeping of what’s probably her own heart monitor. Opening her eyes seems a bit drastic right now so she just lays there, listening. She can hear someone walking pretty steadily near her and the sound of someone tapping on a tablet. The weird scent mixture of hospital and office building with just a hint of gunpowder clues her in that she’s in the medbay at the DEO.

Dragging her eyes open and silently cursing at the fluorescent lights above she looks around the room. The pacing belongs to Kara, not surprisingly, who is at the foot of her bed going back and forth with her head down, chewing her thumb nail to bits. She’s not in her super suit but in jeans and a button up. Alex is sitting on  stool near the door, leaning against the wall and tapping on the tablet in front of her. As strange as it sounds Lena is almost used to both Danvers sisters being there when she would wake up in this room.

Opening her eyes seems to be a wake up call for the rest of her body making her incredibly aware of the pain radiating across it. Lena lets out a small wince and that noise is all it takes for Kara’s head to shoot up and her pacing stopping ubruptly and Lena can see the exhale of tension from her shoulder’s with one word, “Lena.” Kara strides over to the bed and caresses Lena’s face between her hands, just like she had at the office before Lena’d passed out. “Hey baby, what hurts, how do you feel?”

Lena feels herself melt into Kara’s touch, she smiles wanly, croaking, “Um my head hurts a little and so do my throat and stomach.” Fuck it hurt to talk.

Kara nods slightly and continues stroking Lena’s cheeks with her thumbs, mindful of the cut across one of them. Lena hears a quiet snort near the foot of her bed and realizes Alex has left her post by the door and is looking over her chart again. “So what you really mean is, your head is actually killing you, your throat feels like you swallowed glass, and it feels like someone is shoving a pole through your spleen.” Lena opens her mouth to protest but Alex talks over her, “Don’t try and deny it Lena you always try to make it seem like you’re less hurt than you usually are.” Her tone isn’t chastising, just resigned with a hint of teasing. A tone that used to be reserved exclusively for Kara.

Moving to Lena’s other side while she Alex starts writing down her vitals, “You know, you’re in here so often this has basically become your personal bed. We’re thinking of putting a plaque with your name on it soon.”

When Alex had moved toward them Kara had let go of her face in favor of tangling their fingers together and sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes never leaving Lena’s face. Lena smiles a little at Alex, as much as she hates being in this bed, hates that these attacks keep happening to her being here between the Danvers sisters, Lena feels incredibly lucky. Since she and Kara had started dating over a year ago Alex had essentially adopted Lena as her second little sister and it had opened the door to a family Lena had only gotten glimpses of before. “I’m a little surprised Eliza isn’t here too.”  Alex was right it did feel like she’d swallowed some glass when she tries to speak.

“Oh believe me, she was about to get on a plane until Alex convinced both of us with multiple scan copies that you were ok.” Kara’s voice had a lighter tone to it than it had a couple moments ago but Lena can still hear the worry in it.

Lena chuckles softly, rolling her eyes. “Sounds like a slight HIPPA violation but I’ll let it slide this time Danvers. How long was I out?”

Alex sighs, going along with the change in subject, “Just over an hour, thankfully Kara hadn’t worn holes in the floor yet but it was getting close.” Vitals taken and recorded Alex moves back toward the end of the bed, “We are going to need to do a concussion test but your scans don’t indicate any signs of one.”

Leaning her elbows on the edge of the bed Alex holds Lena’s eye, “Which is a great thing because the last thing that brilliant mind of yours needs is more concussions.” It’s said with warmth and a one-sided smile, but Lena hears the underlying concern in it too. She’s had two concussions in the last year and all three women know she can’t really afford to get another so soon, or ever really.

Lena nods and only winces slightly at the headache and twinge in her neck. “After that I can go home?” The two sisters share a look and Lena swears they’re telepathic sometimes.

Lena sees the hope of sleeping in her own bed walk out of the room when Alex shakes her head, “Not tonight, I want to keep an eye of you and then if everything looks good in the morning you can go home and let Kara smother you.”

Kara is gently stroking the back of her hand, nodding seriously. “I’m really good at it too.”

Shooting a smirk toward her sister Alex keeps going. “I want to make sure nothing is going on with that head or with that bruise on your stomach. So, this is your home for the night.”

Lena grimaces at Alex’s words, of course she knows it’s logical and is safest route **.** But that doesn’t change that she hates having to stay in the DEO medbay for more than a few hours. “Fine, but can I at least put on something other than the hospital gown?”

The exasperation in her voice must shine through because Alex smirks and nods, “Sure you can wear other loose, comfy clothes. I want to see nothing that could be in anyway above movie night level attire got it Luthor?”

After Lena assures Alex she’ll be in movie night level clothes Alex banishes Kara from the room so they can do the concussion test. Lena’s fairly certain she could run herself through the test at this point, but she patiently follows Alex’s instructions. She even lets Alex run through them a second time just to make sure. By the time they’re finishing up Kara is back with a bag over her shoulder that Lena assumes has some of her clothes from her apartment. And she’s right because Kara sets the bag on a chair and pulls out an old pair of sweatpants that Lena has had since before she can remember and a Starlabs sweatshirt Kara stole from Barry last time she went to Earth-1 (“But Lena this sweatshirt is somehow so much softer than any we have here! How could I just leave it there?”).

Kara leaves the clothes sitting on top of the bag as Alex leaves for a couple minutes to check on the results of a couple more tests and comes over by Lena. With a “Hey love” she leans down and brushes her lips across Lena’s, “How would you feel about putting on more than a hospital gown.”

Lena nods and starts to sit up before wincing at the pain from her abdomen. Kara is there in an instant with an arm, taking the strain off her abs, “It’s ok, I got you. She presses a kiss into Lena’s hair and Lena relaxes into Kara’s care. “Let’s get you changed and then I’ll make Alex give you some pain meds ok?”

Lena takes a deep breath and nods against Kara’s shoulder because right now she can either grit her teeth and muddle through herself or she can lean on the Danvers sisters. She’s tried the former and it sucks so she may as well try the latter for comparison. After Kara gets her sitting on the edge of the bed it all goes much quicker. Kara helps take off take off the hospital gown and gently pulls the sweatshirt over her head watching the bump on the back of itand the bruises on her neck, Lena pulls her arms through without much difficulty. She momentarily panics at the prospect of bending down to put on the sweatpants, but before the panic can take root Kara is there, kneeling down and pooling the pants around her feet. Lena steps into them and as Kara pulls them up her legs she lets her fingers trail along them as well. She swears that small touch takes away some of her pain.

When she is finally settled back in bed, considerably comfier and wrapped around her very own Kryptonian space heater, Alex strides back in fake gagging at them. “You two are almost sickeningly cute.”

“Only almost?” Lena croaks, turning her head toward Kara, “Darling we really need to step it up.” The joke gets her a kiss pressed into her hairline, she can feel Kara smiling through it.

“Oh ha ha,” Alex smirks at her before looking down at her ever present tablet, “Ok so good news, no concussion just a nice big bump on your head. The swelling on your throat is already going down but it’s probably still going to hurt to talk or turn your head for a couple days. The bruise on your stomach goes pretty deep so that one is going to be pretty tender for a few weeks, I’d try to avoid your collection of tight pencil skirts until it passes. And finally, that cut on your cheek shouldn’t leave a scar because you were blessed with a doctor who is fantastic at sutures.” She finishes the last sentence with a small flourish toward herself and Lena can’t help the bark of a laugh that makes its way out of her throat. Which turns into a grimace because well her throat fucking hurts.

Kara pulls her closer, rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s arm. She can see Alex looking at her for a moment before moving back toward the door, “I’m gonna go grab some pain meds real quick.”  

Lena nods toward her slightly all the movement from changing her clothes and just everything in general is making her head pound at a steady beat. She leans into Kara and closes her eyes against the fluorescent lights. Kara’s arm keeps up its steady rhythm on her arm, humming quietly and after a little bit Lena feels the cool rush of drugs going through her IV and sighs against her girlfriend when the different pains of her body fade to the background.

Snuggling tighter against Kara, Lena moves her hand toward where she knows Kara’s is and feels their tangle their fingers together. Alex must have slipped a sedative of some kind into her IV because even with pain meds she doesn’t usually fall asleep this quick. Doesn’t matter though, nothing bad can happen to her with the Danvers sisters around.

**

Kara feels Lena snuggle even closer into her side, hears her breathing even out, sees the lines that had formed across her forehead since she’d woken up slowly ease and disappear. When she’s sure Lena is asleep Kara turns toward her sister, “You gave her a sedative too didn’t you?”

Alex shrugs, “Maybe, we both know she can always use the sleep. And she doesn’t seem too upset about it.”

Kara can’t deny the truth of it, Lena is constantly on the edge of exhaustion, claims she’s perfected the art of it since becoming CEO. On her rare Saturdays off Lena tends to either not leave her bed until well past noon or to shuffle out around ten and fall back asleep with her head in Kara’s lap until well past noon. Kara doesn’t like it much, hates it in fact but she knows how to pick and choose her battles. Lena’s sleeping habits aren’t worth fighting over, not yet anyway. Kara had gotten her to promise not spending the night on the couch in her office ever again and she counted that as a massive victory.

“Besides,” Alex shrugs again, “I figured we needed to talk and since I know you aren’t about to leave Lena for more time than it takes to superspeed to the bathroom and back this seemed like the best solution.”

Carding her fingers gently through Lena’s hair Kara nods seriously at her sister, “Ok so what do we know?”

Collecting her thoughts and putting her tablet on the edge of the bed Alex launched into it, “Well, we know it wasn’t her mother or her brother. They would have claimed credit by now and wouldn’t have only sent two goons to try anything. We know the goons have some training but aren’t quite professionals or it would have been a lot worse.” Alex is ticking each point off on a finger, “We know that her list of enemies has grown substantially shorter in the past year which narrows it down to a couple different people. Prime suspects being a member of her board that still misses the glory days of Lex and Lionel and an investor that was doing some shady shit Lena didn’t like so she pulled out of their contract. He lost millions.”

Kara keeps her sister’s eye, “And what do you think?”

Alex lifts one shoulder in a small shrug, “My money would be on the board member, the other kinds of business the investor is involved in suggest he would have hired more professional goons.”

Nodding Kara clenches her jaw, breathing deep for a second. She looks down at the sleeping woman in her arms. If she had been thirty seconds later it would have been too late. “Ok so when do we move against him?”

But Alex is already shaking her head, straightening up and crossing her arms over her chest, using the tone that Kara swears she learned from Eliza. “Nope, nopenopenope there is no we in this situation. You will be nowhere near the board member. You will be at Lena’s apartment for the next few days smothering her, spoiling her, and all around being the overbearing girlfriend we both know you strive to be. I will be taking care of the dipshit who thought it was a good idea to mess with Lena Luthor and company.”

Kara opens her mouth to tell her sister how vital it would be to have Supergirl be the one who arrested the guy but Alex isn’t having it, cutting her off before she can utter a syllable. “No Kara, you will not be leaving your girlfriend’s side for at least three days. Maybe four. Especially until we have this guy in custody, because until then Supergirl’s best interest is in playing personal security to Lena Luthor.”

Kara’s lips are a thin line. But she has to admit Alex has a point. “Fine.” It has a sense of defeat to it that only Alex can get from her. “Fine, I will not leave Lena’s apartment until you give her the all clear to go back to work or you arrest the guy. I promise.” It kills her to not be the one to bring the guy in, but Alex is right. Right now she is right where she needs to be, next to Lena. Keeping her safe. “But you have to call me the moment you put him in cuffs.”

“Deal.” Alex’s stance and expression soften, “I want her safe too, so let’s just deal with one threat at a time ‘kay?” She picks her tablet back up and starts moving toward the door as Kara nods, “I gotta get some work done but I’ll check in later. Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me.”

Kara has to smile at the old Kim Possible reference, she’d used the term a couple times right after Kara landed on Earth and eventually showed the show to her to explain it. Had it been too young for them in their early teens? Yes. Had that stopped them from watching all the reruns whenever they were on? No.

Alex dimmed the lights on her way out and Kara slowly worked she and Lena down until they were laying more comfortably on the bed. Making sure the blanket was covering Lena enough Kara finally let out the pent up breath she’d been holding since she’d heard Lena’s heartrate spike on her walk back to Catco. Since she’d watched Lena being strangled and had watched her eyes roll into her head as she struggled to breathe. Kissing her girlfriend’s forehead Kara nuzzles her nose into Lena’s hair and breathes in the scent of her before closing her eyes and trying to relax. _Lena is safe, Lena is right here, and she isn’t going anywhere._

Waking up this time is so much better than last time, Lena doesn’t even have to open her eyes to determine that. She can tell the lights are dimmed, the pain meds are still doing their jobs and most importantly there’s waves of heat coming from her left. Where she’s still snuggled into Kara’s side. Eventually she opens her eyes and feels a small grin grace her face when she looks at Kara.

She’s asleep, with her mouth hanging open slightly and her glasses slightly askew. Lena starts tracing her thumb back and forth over the back of Kara’s hand where their fingers are still tangled together. Kara always looks so young when she’s sleeping. There’s none of the stress or the weight of this world and the one she’d lost that sits on her shoulders when she’s conscious.

Almost as though she can sense her, Lena watches her girlfriend’s nose scrunch up before her eyes slowly open, immediately looking down toward Lena, pressing a kiss into her hairline. “How’s the pain love?”

“Mmmm, I like drugs.” She more feels than hears Kara laugh. Kara’s lifts their tangled hands and to look at the time.

“We slept through dinner??” Now it’s Lena’s turn to stifle a laugh, one Kara won’t appreciate it and two her pain meds aren’t **that** good. Alex, being the amazing person she is, chooses that moment to walk into the room, laden down with takeout bags.

Kara is visibly tracking her movements, or rather the takeout’s movements and Alex clearly notices, “Hey if you can unstick yourself from your girlfriend for a few minutes I got an extra order of potstickers with your name on them.” Lena has to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Kara visibly looks torn between her and the food before gently kissing her temple and apologizing for the decision she was about to make and climbing out of the bed and taking the multiple bags Alex handed her. Lena watches her girlfriend stare lovingly down at the food in her lap before digging in.

“How are you feeling Lena?” Alex was recording her vitals again and Lena turns her attention away from Kara.

“Ok, my head isn’t pounding as much, whatever those pain meds were, they’re a gift from God.” She figures out that whispering means less strain on her bruised vocal cords. “But the next time you slip a sedative into the mix could you let me know?”

Alex has the grace to look a little guilty at the statement but she doesn’t deny it, just keeps taking her vitals, “I’m just happy you got a little sleep, and I won’t apologize for helping that happen. Come on I want to take a look at that bruise.”

Alex helps her sit up, Kara watching like a hawk until she’s completely upright, a potsticker halfway to her mouth. After Lena raises her shirt slightly Alex gently unwraps her abdomen to get a better look at how the bruise is. “Ok, it looks the same with no signs of internal bleeding. I’ll check again in the morning but if there’s no change you’ll be home by lunch.”

“You know, I could go home and you could just stop by in the morning to look at it.” Lena lets just a little hope seep into her voice. Alex chuckled a little bit as she rewrapped her bruise and helped Lena lean back against a mountain of pillows.

“Yeah, that’s not happening. Besides, if you were home you wouldn’t get another dose of pain meds yet tonight. And I’m prescribing you take the rest of the week off of work.” She fixes Lena with a look that she’s used to only seeing directed at Kara. “That means I don’t want to hear you even sniffed in L-corp’s direction before Monday morning. Even then no more than half days in the office until next Wednesday. And you don’t step foot into your home office until Sunday.”

Lena opens her mouth to protest but Alex gives her with her best big sister face that Lena knows brokers no argument. Still she’s has to try, “You know I can’t take that much time off Alex. Even Jess…” Oh shit. Lena tries to bolt back into sitting upright. The pain in her body and head from the sudden motion making her gasp and blink back tears. Through the pain she stutters, “What-what happened to Jess, she wasn’t at her desk when I got back from lunch-”

Kara is immediately by her side again, guiding her back toward her pillows but it’s Alex who cuts her rambling off with a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, hey it’s ok. Jess is fine, she was going to the bathroom and running some papers down to R&D so she wasn’t hurt. She wasn’t even around when everything went down.”

Lena nods and starts taking  as deep of breaths as she can, trying to calm her heart from slamming through her chest. Jess is fine. Jess is fine. Eventually, she feels like her heart isn’t going to beat out of her chest and her pain levels are back to a dull throb again. Kara has abandoned the last two cartons of her food, sitting on the edge of the bed with one of Lena’s hand in her lap, tapping out a gentle beat into her palm. When she’s calmed down a bit Alex lets go of her shoulder to grab the last bag of food, “I brought you some chicken noodle soup, should help soothe your throat.”

Before Lena can reach for the bag Kara takes it from her sister with a quiet thank you before Alex takes her leave again to go make sure Winn hasn’t hacked something he wasn’t supposed to.

She reaches to take the bag from Kara’s hand because she really is ravenous when Kara pushes her hand away. Huffing slightly at the action, “Kara, I can feed myself. I’m not completely invalid.”

Kara’s eyes drop from hers, “I..I know, just please let me help.” Her voice is more vulnerable and frayed than it had been earlier, she immediately feels guilty for snapping so she just nods.

Kara scoots up the bed toward her, taking the cup of soup out of the bag and starts feeding her. At first Lena feels self-conscious at being treated as an infant. Then she relaxes into it, recognizing Kara’s way of taking a small measure of control back from a situation where she had almost none. They don’t talk, just sit in comfortable silence until the soup is gone and the empty carton is in the garbage. Kara scoots even farther up the bed and Lena closes her eyes and leans into the kiss she feels on her forehead and the hands framing her face.

Resting their foreheads together Kara seems to just breathe her in for a moment. “Darling I am ok.”

“But you almost weren’t. If I had been half a minute later-”

“You weren’t. You weren’t, and I am here because you saved me.” Lena tries to make her whispered voice as firm as possible. “You saved me.”

Kara takes a shuddering breath, “I hate seeing you hurt. I hate seeing you in a hospital bed.”

Lena leans back just enough to smile toward her girlfriend, “Well I promise it’s not on purpose, as prestigious as it sounds I don’t really want a name plaque on this bed.” She feels her eyes begin to slam again even without the pain meds.  

Kara presses a light kiss to the tip of her nose, “I know baby. Just get some rest and we’ll get you home as soon as Alex let’s you out.”

Trying her best to open her eyes for a moment Lena tries to give Kara a stern look, “Alex better still give me that other does of drugs. It’s the only reason I didn’t try and escape earlier.” The fact that her girlfriend has super hearing is such a plus right now because there’s no way a human could understands Lena’s mumbled whispering. Lena puckers her lips slightly and through her eyelashes she sees Kara smile before leaning in and gently kissing her. Satisfied with the little kiss she was able to get Lena leans back fully into the bed and tries to let her body relax as sleep slams into her, sedative free this time.

And if Alex walks in later on to give Lena her pain meds and snaps multiple pictures of her little sister and her little Luthor snuggled into the too small bed fast asleep to add to the album of “sickeningly cute pictures” (it’s an album exclusively full of Kara and Lena, Kara around puppies, and Lena around state of the art tech), well then that’s no one’s business but hers.   

**

“Ok, I am officially releasing you from this bed.” Alex finishing typing on her tablet with a flourish and Lena is so tempted to try and jump out of bed and tackle her. Not that she hasn’t enjoyed exactly one aspect of being in the DEO medbay (Kara’s cuddles), but she is getting close to jumping out the window to escape.

“I already filled a prescription for some lighter pain meds, take them every eight hours for through tomorrow and then just as needed. And Lena.” Alex pegs her with a stare the likes of which Kara has only received once or twice, “If you don’t follow through on my work instructions from yesterday I’ll go over your head to Jess.”

Groaning slightly Lena knows she’s screwed, her plans of sneaking into her home office while Kara was out on Supergirl business dashed before she even gets home. “That’s a low blow Danvers.” Her voice is, if anything, worse than yesterday, so she sticks to whispering.

Alex just smirks at her before turns to Kara handing her a sheet of paper and a bag that rattles with the sound of pills, “Instructions for when to unwrap her abdomen, schedules for icing. And things to look out for in case something goes wrong-” Kara’s eyes widen at Alex’s last words and the older Danvers hurries on “-which it shouldn’t, but I like to be prepared. So if any of those show up, bring her right back here.”

“Got it,” Kara nods, tucking the paper into her back pocket and the drugs into the bag that used to hold Lena’s clothes.

“Ok, that about covers it. Let me know when you guys get settled and if you need anything. Otherwise you’re officially free Lena.” She said it all with a warm smile on her face, after Alex finished unhooking Lena from the IV and other various monitors she reached down and gave Lena a gentle hug, mindful of the various bruises, before pulling back, “I better not see you in this bed anytime soon. For either injuries or work.”

Lena only nods as her throat constricts, and not from the bruising, Alex gives Kara a quick hug repeating her instructions to call her for anything before leaving the room. Lena throws back the thin covers on the bed, but before she can even make to stand up Kara is already reaching down, slipping her arms underneath her shoulders and knees. “Kara, I can walk…”

But her girlfriend just shakes her head and picks her up, “Nope, the smothering that was mentioned yesterday is starting now.” Her voice drops a little and Lena can hear a touch of the worry from the night before leak through. “Besides, there is no place safer for you than right here.”

Lena knows if she made a fuss about it Kara would put her down. But she also knows Kara has lost so many people in her life and Lena knows it kills her to see someone she loves hurt. The attempts on her life were of a nuisance to Lena than anything else at this point but what scares her more than the thought of someone succeeding is the thought of Kara trying to get through it if someone did. So Lena lets herself be smothered, tucking her head into Kara’s neck and whispering, “Then take me home Supergirl.”

Kara walks them through the DEO, her grip never wavering. Lena lets her eyes drift shut before they even reach the command concourse. She hears Kara say a soft goodbye to Alex and Winn before she feels the warm sunlight on her face for the first time since lunch the day before. Hears a gentle _ok baby here we go_ before a gentle breeze of Kara’s flight mingles with the warmth of the sunshine on her face. Lena only tries to open her eyes when she feels Kara’s feet touch down onto her apartment’s balcony. Without putting her down Kara opens to door and carries Lena over the threshold. “Bed or couch?”

“Couch.” It’s closer and it’s smaller which means Kara will be constantly closer. Kara makes a beeline for the couch, gently setting Lena on the edge before laying down herself and pulling Lena closer until her head lay just above Kara’s heart. Making sure not to touch her bruises as much as possible Lena felt the tension bleed from her body when Kara starts rubbing patterns into her back.

Will she get any work done in the next week? Probably not. Will that feel incredibly frustrating starting about two days from now? Probably. But right now Lena feels like the very touch of her girlfriend could take away every bruise and cut and scar that crisscrosses her body from botched assassination attempts and attacks. And that is worth so much more than a day or week or month spent at the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Kara being uber overprotective when Lena is hurt and Lena not fighting it. 
> 
> Title is from Of Monsters and Men "King and Lionheart"
> 
> Kudos will make me smile and a comment will make a veritable horde of butterflies explode in my stomach
> 
> Feel free to come bother me on tumbr, same name different site!


End file.
